


New son

by Creatively_Written



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), G.I. Joe - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Kidnapping, soundwave gets a new son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Soundwave gets a new son.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	New son

“I demand you put me down! Do you know who I am!” Cobra commander screamed and flailed in Soundwave’s grip. The TIC knew he had heard that voice before, but couldn’t place where. Soundwave paid it no mind, he needed to talk to Lord Megatron about his new son. 

“Soundwave there you are! What have you learned about the Cobra organization.” Megatron grumbled. The warlord’s optics narrowed as he saw the human in Soundwave’s servo, “Soundwave, I want an explanation for this.”

“Soundwave: has found a new son.” The third in command held the human up, “the cobra organization: mistreated new son. Soundwave: couldn’t leave him there.” Megatron sighed, he should have known that his communications director was going to do this. 

“I am the Cobra commander! I demand you let me go!” Soundwave pulled the commander closer to his frame and tried to comfort him; Megatron swore he had heard that voice before, just out of a much larger being. 

“Soundwave, put your son in your quarters so we can continue this discussion in peace,” Megatron growled. 

“Of course Lord Megatron,” Soundwave bowed and walked out of the command center. 

“Put me down! Now!” Soundwave passed Starscream in the halls.

“I wonder what’s his problem,” the seeker muttered before walking away. 

* * *

The Cobra command center was in chaos. First, a random boombox turned into a giant robot and then claimed that the Cobra Commander was his son. The thing crashed through the defenses and left Cobra leaderless. The Joes must have sent it, that was the only reasonable explanation. 

“We need to find where they took the commander!” Destro slammed his fist against a computer console, “as much as I hate to admit it, he’s the only one stopping us from killing one another.” 

“He’s the only one who signs our paychecks as well,” the room turned Zartan and silently nodded. Serpentor didn’t do anything but blame Cobra commander and threaten those around him, “if anyone wants their paycheck, we need our commander back!” 

Cheers erupted from the lower soldiers, “for Cobra! For our Paycheck!”


End file.
